The present invention relates to a belt buckle having at least one belt fastening element for at least one belt and having at least one fastening component which is prestressed by means of at least one elastic prestressing element.
Belt buckles of this generic type are known, for example, from AT 506 214 B1 and EP 2 191 739 A2. In the Austrian patent mentioned first, a two-part belt buckle having a male buckle part and a female buckle part is shown. In the locked position, the male buckle part is locked in the female buckle part by means of fastening components which are configured as locking levers. Helical springs which prestress the locking levers in the direction of their locked position serve as elastic prestressing elements.
The European application which is mentioned second shows both belt buckles having a male and a female buckle part and belt buckles which consist of a single buckle part. FIGS. 9 to 13 of said European application disclose a fastening component which is configured as a clamping web for clamping a belt fixedly, which fastening component is prestressed in the direction of its clamping position by elastic prestressing elements which are configured in the form of helical springs.